


Hajime's Arcanine

by DreadfulMind



Series: Haikyuu!!'s Pokemon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Growlithe evolves, Gyarados is gay, Hoenn, Iwa is a Pokemon trainer, M/M, Oikawa is a coordinator, Oikawa is clumsy, Pokemon AU, iwa challenges the mossdeep gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: "Hey! Hey!" he saw a guy about his age running towards him on the beach. His hair was moving in the wind as he ran, a Gardevoir running behind him, "are you the one with the Gyarad-ahh!" He tripped on a rock.-Iwaizumi is a Pokemon trainer, set on winning all 8 badges to challenge the Elite Four with his most trusted Pokemon Belle (a Growlithe) at his side. He lands on the beach outside Mossdeep where he meets Oikawa, a clumsy Pokemon Coordinator.





	

Iwaizumi had been surfing for a while along Route 124 when he saw a house perched on a small piece of land in the middle of the water. His original plan was to just swim straight past it, but he saw a sign outside the house saying they traded shards for stones. 

While he had been relaxing on the beach in Lilycove with his Pokémon, Belle, his Growlithe, had given him a red shard she had found while sniffing around the beach. Iwaizumi had thought nothing of it as he put the shard in his bag, he had intended to ask some of the locals what the shard was used for but by the time he got back to the Pokémon Center, they were all exhausted from their beach day and he completely forgot. He figured the person who lived inside would know so he landed and knocked on the door. It was opened by a gruff looking man, his blond hair pulled back by a headband.

"Waddya want?"

"I have a shard," Iwaizumi said firmly. 

The man eyed him up and down, then did the same to Bella, before he walked inside, "Name's Ukai," 

Iwaizumi took that as invitation to enter, "Iwaizumi,"

"Well Iwaizumi," Ukai walked behind a counter and pulled out a case holding different kinds of stones, "I'm assuming you want a firestone so you can evolve that Growlithe of yours?"

Iwaizumi rummaged in his bag and took out the red shard, he eyed the poster behind Ukai, indeed stating that one red shard equaled one firestone.

"I'm not sure if I want to evolve her,"

"She'd get a lot stronger,"

Iwaizumi bent down and started to pet Belle. Belle loved getting attention from Iwaizumi (or anyone really), she rubbed her face against his chest, wanting as much petting as she could get, "I know, but I guess it's what she wants," she reasoned, "she's more of my companion Pokémon,"

"So you don't battle with her?"

Iwaizumi stood up straight again, "I do, she's one of my best. But I can't stand seeing her get hurt," he grabbed the firestone and slid the shard over, "I'll take it either way, I guess. If I don't use it on her, I'll probably end up needing it eventually,"

Ukai nodded and put the shard somewhere underneath the counter, "for what it's worth, I've seen plenty of trainers with unevolved Pokémon make it far," he gave Iwaizumi a grey bag made from a very smooth material, "here, put the stone in there. In case your Pokémon get too close, it'll keep it from evolving them," 

"Thanks, Ukai," Iwaizumi pocketed the firestone and waved goodbye.

"If you encounter any more shards, come trade them in," he said, "heaven knows the old man will never have enough,"

"What are the shards even used for?"

"Nothing really. They're just colored glass. Old man just really likes them though so when he went to retire to Alola, I decided to keep this place open and sent him the shards,"

Iwaizumi thanked him again and left, he called out his Gyarados into the sea and him and Belle climbed on. For a fire type, Belle surprisingly loved to ride Gyarados (Iwaizumi only ever put Belle in his Pokéball when the seas were rough or there was a bad storm). As they returned on their journey to Mossdeep, Iwaizumi considered his options, he wanted Belle to live up to her full potential, but he also knew that evolving her meant more battling and he hated it when she was attacked, didn't like seeing her hurt, even if it didn’t seem to affect her. 

Belle was his first ever Pokémon and he loved her deeply. She was his best friend. She was there before he had even decided he wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. Iwaizumi had actually been there when she hatched. His parents did Pokémon contests and in one of the contests his mother won, the prize was a Pokémon egg. 

His mother had kept the egg in an incubator in their living room, and Iwaizumi was always close to it. He had never seen an egg in real life before so he had been excited. One night, the egg had been moving a bit, and Iwaizumi thought it probably wasn't warm enough in the incubator, his parents had been asleep for hours, and he knew not to wake them so he decided he would handle the problem himself. And as any nine year old, his solution was to take it to his bed and fall asleep with it. He laid it down on a spare pillow and made sure to cover it. When it had stilled, he fell asleep. 

He woke up to his mother calling out for him. There was a pressure on his chest and something wet kept running down his face. When he opened his eyes he saw a Growlithe on top of him. 

Since then, Belle and him became inseparable and when he turned ten, Iwaizumi's mom officially gave him Belle. 

He sighed, which caused Belle to perk her head up and nudge his arm, making him raise it up so she could lay her head on his lap. He pet her, scratching behind her ears and smiling down at her.

"Do you want to evolve?" he asked her.

She perked up and yipped at him.

Iwaizumi laughed, "is that a yes then?" she nosed at his bag until the latch opened and then she pulled out the bag holding the stone.

Iwaizumi sighed deeply, he knew he had to evolve her, she wanted to do it, and he didn't want to hold her back.

Gyarados roared, signaling to Iwaizumi they were approaching Mossdeep City. They landed on a beach west of town. Before calling Gyarados back, Iwaizumi gave him a few Poképuffs and thanked him for the ride.

He decided to sit in the shade underneath a patch of trees for a bit before he went into town, Belle laid next to him, nosing at the pouch still."You want to evolve right now?"

She jumped up and down, running around him.

"Okay, okay," he said, chuckling at her excited, he was about to open the pouch when he heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Hey!" he saw a guy about his age running towards him on the beach. His hair was moving in the wind as he ran, a Gardevoir running behind him, "are you the one with the Gyarad-ahh!" He tripped on a rock, but luckily his Gardevoir knew psychic and levitated him before he hit the ground. When he was safely on his feet, he turned to his Gardevoir, "Oh Pirouette, you always save me. What would I do without you?" he cooed at her, rubbing their cheeks together.

The Gardevoir smiled and hugged him back. Then the guy seemed to remember what he was doing and turned back to Iwaizumi, "was that Gyarados yours?" he asked as they made their way over. 

"Yeah?" 

Belle took a protective stance in front of Iwaizumi.

"Is that a Growlithe? I've never seen one before!" the stranger knelt down and started to pet her, "you're such a cutie!"

Belle, as much as she loved Iwaizumi and seemed to have made a vow to protect him, she melted under the stranger's touch.

"Seriously, Belle?" Iwaizumi sighed, she was a great companion but she was too friendly towards everyone if there was a chance she could get affection from them. But if Iwaizumi was in any real danger, Belle would be right there to protect him at all costs.

"She's such a cutie, does she have a nickname?""Belle," Iwaizumi told the stranger, he looked harmless enough. And he knew he had a Shedinja if the stranger's Gardevoir looked like it would cause any trouble. 

"What a cute name for a cute girl," the stranger cooed to Belle. Belle was now on her back, having her belly rubbed.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but was smiling, "is there a reason you were asking me about my Gyarados?"

"It's such a cool Pokémon!" the stranger said, sitting back and having Belle jump onto his lap, licking his face. Iwaizumi would have told her to heel, but the stranger didn't seem to mind (if the giant grin on his face was any indication). 

"Are you from Kanto?" the stranger asked.

Iwaizumi shook his head, "I'm from Fallarbor,"

"Where did you get these Pokémon from then? Aren't they mostly native to Kanto?"

"Belle hatched from an egg my mom won at a contest, and I evolved Gyarados from a Magikarp I found in a lake,"

"Oh!" Belle had calmed down now, and was now attempting to get Gardevoir to play with her. 

"Could I see it up close?"

"Umm, Gyarados doesn't tend to like people,"

"Oh," he said sadly.

For whatever reason, Iwaizumi didn't like to see him sad, "but how about I call him out and if it looks like he's going to attack you or your Gardevoir, I'll call him back,"

"Ok! That works. I'm Oikawa Tooru, by the way, and this is my beautiful Pirouette!"

Iwaizumi introduced himself and told Oikawa to stand back a few feet as he called out Gyarados into the water. Belle excited to see her friend again was running around the shore line. Gyarados eyed Oikawa and Pirouette but bent his face down to nuzzle Belle.

"Hey Buddy, there's someone here who's a big fan of yours," even as a Magikarp, Iwaizumi learned that praise was usually the way to go with Gyarados, and Belle, Gyarados was very fond of her. Belle ran to Oikawa, licked his hand and then ran back to Gyarados, 

"Growl grow-lithe growl," she told her friend. Iwaizumi let her talk to him, and then Gyarados stood up very proudly and roared. 

Iwaizumi smiled, and called over Oikawa.

"He just roared! Is it safe?" Oikawa asked, but took a hesitant step forward.

"He's showing off for you," Iwaizumi explained, "Gyarados is very strong, and he deserves to be praised," it wasn't subtle, but subtle enough that Gyarados took it as more praise.

"He's very strong! I saw him surfing and for him to surf so fast and steady takes a lot of skill," Oikawa said, he sounded honest, which made Iwaizumi smile. 

Iwaizumi lifted his hand and Gyarados nuzzled his mouth against it, a crooning sound emitting from his chest, "he's tough, but he can be sweet when he needs to be. Right, Gyarados?" Iwaizumi ran his hand up and down the sides of his Pokémon's face. Gyarados made a sound of agreement and Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a nod.

Oikawa put his hand up slowly and carefully put it on Gyarados' neck, when Gyarados didn't react violently, he smiled and trailed his hand up and down, mirroring Iwaizumi's earlier motions. 

Iwaizumi was surprised at how quickly his Pokémon warmed up to Oikawa. Gyarados had reacted less than kindly when he met Matsukawa, Iwaizumi's oldest friend, even though Matsukawa had known him when he was still a Magikarp. 

Oikawa started to coo at Gyarados, which he seemed to love, he even motioned for Oikawa to get on his back. Oikawa laughed and patted his head, "maybe another day big guy," Gyarados huffed.

"You have some really cool Pokémon Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, "what other Pokémon do you have?"

Iwaizumi ignored the nickname, "well I guess it is about time for them to stretch their legs. He lifted his shirt enough to get access to his Pokéballs clipped onto his belt. He grabbed the four occupied ones and threw them up into the air, "come on out guys!"

Iwaizumi's Pokémon came out and saw they were on a beach again and got happy. His Lucario (Cobalt) and Ursaring started to spar to the side, Shedinja (Hornet) was flying around them as though he were refereeing. And his Leafeon (Emerald) dug a whole into the ground and laid there, taking a nap.

"Wow! So cool!" Oikawa exclaimed, and then more seriously "do you think Gyarados will be fine if I take out my Pokémon?"

"He should be alright,"

"But I have to warn you, I'm a coordinator and my Pokémon are all adorable and beautiful so no rough housing," he warned Iwaizumi's Pokémon, who were all doing their own thing. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "just get it on with it,"

The first Pokemon that Oikawa called out was Milotic. It went straight into the water, and they both watched the interaction because Gyarados and Milotic. The two seemed friendly enough, Gyarados had even done a sort of bow to Milotic, which made the Milotic let out a laugh-like sound. 

"Does your Milotic have a name?"

"Mirage," Oikawa sighed happily, "isn't he beautiful?"

"Yeah, I heard they're really hard to evolve,"

"It was really hard because most people think Feebas is ugly, but my Feebas was adorable. He was such a cutie,"

Oikawa called on the rest of his Pokemon, his Sylveon trotted over to Emerald and nuzzled it awake, and when Emerald saw a Sylveon, he got excited and the two danced around each other. 

The Leavanny slid into Oikawa's lap and gathered some of the fallen leaves and started to work on something. Swoobat flew into a tree and landed on a perch.

"Abby can only stay out for a little while or she overheats," Oikawa explained as he called out his Mamoswine.

Oikawa told him the nicknames of all his Pokemon, (Sylveon was Ribbon, Leavanny was Vixen, and Swoobat was Candy)

When all the Pokémon were introduced and fed, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat in the shade, Iwaizumi taking out the food he had brought with him and they shared. 

"So Gyarados and Ursaring are the only ones not nicknamed?"

"Gyarados didn't like anything I come up with, and technically, Ursaring is just Ursa,"

Oikawa giggled, "very sophisticated," he said, munching on an Oran berry.

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the side, "it's because of the constellation. I used to look for it every night when I was a kid,"

"You like stars?"

"Sure, they're nice to look at,"

"You know, I'm originally from Slateport, but I moved to Mossdeep because of the Space Center. And you can see the stars clearer here, Slateport is too close to Mauville, we get all their light and it's too bright to see stars, but here, they're really clear,"

"You look at the stars a lot?" Iwaizumi asked, handing a sandwich over to Oikawa.

"Yeah, almost every night,"

"Me too. Hey, maybe we've even been looking at them at the same time," Iwaizumi thought out loud.

Oikawa smiled at him, and Iwaizumi smiled back. Vixen had finished making a hat from the leaves and stood up to put it on Iwaizumi.

"Thank you. It's very nice," he smiled at her and made sure the hat was placed on right.

Vixen emitted a sweet smelling aroma and then ran off to play with Leafeon and Sylveon.

"She liked you. She only releases that smell when she's really happy,"

"My Pokemon seem to like you too, and your Pokemon," his eyes grazed over to the sea, "especially Gyarados. I think he has a crush on your Milotic," he watched as Gyarados swam circles around Milotic, swimming in different ways as though showing his techniques.

"I guess you can say he's a Gayrados," Oikawa cracked up at his own joke and had to force back a chuckle, "that was horrible,"

Oikawa just laughed and laughed, he had gotten the attention of all his Pokemon. Candy flew down and perched on his knee .

"Swoo?"

Oikawa hugged Candy close, "I'm okay, baby. I'm just so funny," he wiped away a tear from all the laughing and ran his fingers along Candy's wings.

"Like trainer, like Pokemon I guess" Iwaizumi muttered.

"You're gay?"

Iwaizumi hadn't actually meant to be heard, but he nodded his head.

Oikawa giggled, "I'm a raging bisexual,"

"Isn't the term supposed to be raging homosexual?"

Oikawa shrugged, "It's whatever I want it to be,"

They continued to chat for a while and them Oikawa had to call back in Abby. But he let her dip into the sea to cool down before calling her back. When he made his way back to Iwaizumi, he was drenched from where Abby had shaken the water off.

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi hummed in acknowledgment since his face was currently being stuffed by a sandwich. 

"You wouldn't happen to be an Iwaizumi related to The Iwaizumi Dazzling Couple, would you?"

Iwaizumi swallowed and chuckled, "yeah. Actually they're my parents,"

Oikawa's eyes went wide, bug eye wide, and he scurried onto his knees, "no way! Does that mean you do contests too? Are your parents really as charming as they seem on TV? I saw them live once, they were amazing. Seeing your dad's shiny Ninetails is what encouraged me to start doing contests. Is Ninetails as beautiful up close?"

Iwaizumi had almost forgotten that Oikawa was a coordinator, and all coordinators had at least heard of his parents. 

"You know a lot of people credit your parents for the double entry Pokemon contests that some halls have started doing. Wow that's amazing,"

Oikawa went on and on until he was out of breathe.

"I don't do contests, I mean I like watching them and I helped my parents practice and stuff but it wasn't really my thing," Iwaizumi said when Oikawa was finally out of questions.

"But what about all my other questions?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "you asked like 30 questions in one minute. I heard the first one and then I tuned you out,"

"So rude Iwa-chan! At last answer ten,"

"I'll answer three more questions," he put up three fingers to emphasize his point.

Oikawa beamed and then thought before he asked his first questions, "how did your dad get a shiny Ninetails?"

"He found it as an Vulpix,"

"What? No way! Tell me the story,"

Iwaizumi nodded, "he's friends with this guy who makes things from ash, he lives a little bit outside the city along Route 113, and on his way there he heard something crying from a pile of ash and when he went over he saw the Vulpix was badly hurt. Probably from some Skarmory. Anyway, he didn't know it was a shiny, we all actually thought he was just covered in ash, but then we gave him a bath and it wouldn't come off and that's how we knew. My dad tried to let it go, but the Vulpix really liked him and it just kind of kept coming back, so my dad finally caught it, and when my parents were practicing, Vulpix wanted to try and it got into it and then my dad bought a firestone and evolved it and poof, shiny Ninetails,"

Oikawa had been listening intently the whole time, his eyes on Iwaizumi.

"Wow that's amazing. Why did he nickname him Nike?"

"That's question two," Iwaizumi informed him, "and because the first contest they did together, they just swept away the rest of the competition, my dad said he was his victory and since Nike's the Goddess of Victory, he thought it was fitting," Iwaizumi's eyes trailed over to his bag, "oh that reminds me,"

"Reminds you of what?" Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi rummaged through his bag to find the stone.

He pulled out the grey cloth and showed Oikawa the stone inside. 

"Oooh, pretty!"

"Yeah, I just got this before I arrived, Belle wants to evolve," he called her over and she trotted back from where she was playing with Pirouette and Candy.

"Grow," she sat patiently next to Iwaizumi. She was huffing, out of breathe from all her playing. 

"Ready to evolve?" That perked her up and she was running around the two and jumping excitedly, "alright girl, calm down. Come here," she sat in his lap and Iwaizumi took the stone out, holding it in front of her. 

"Iwa-chan, I dont think that's a goo-,"

Belle's nose touched the firestone and her body began to glow a bright blue light, the weight on Iwaizumi's thighs grew but he didn't care because he was so awestruck by his Growlithe evolving.

When the light faded away, Iwaizumi couldn't see anything but tuffs of orange fur. He was pushed onto his back as a big, wet tongue licked his face.

"Belle," he laughed, "stop that tickles!"

He tried to push her off, but Belle just kept licking at him and pawing at his chest. She didn't stop until Iwaizumi cried out in pain. 

She started to whimper as she got off of him and he sat up, holding his side.

"It's okay, Belle," his free hand went up to rub her cheek, "you don't know you're full strength yet, is all," he sat up completely and finally got a good look at Belle, his Arcanine. She was majestic, beautiful, she looked tough (aside from the sad look on her face). Iwaizumi stood up and hugged her, "wow," he said.

"You're the most beautiful Pokemon I've seen in my life," he told her, rubbing her mane and taking in her size. She was no where near as big as Mamoswine, but she was big, she could easily carry Iwaizumi and someone else. 

"My Pokemon are beautiful," Oikawa spoke up.

"They are, but Belle is just, wow,"

Oikawa giggled and stepped up next to him, they both pet Belle as she sat on her hind legs and stuck her tongue out.

"She is very beautiful. Maybe I should consider getting one too. For contests,"

"Hey, if you're a coordinator, why have I never seen you in Fallarbor?"

"I've only been to Lilycove and Slateport," Oikawa said, scratching the back of his neck, "my Pokemon aren't really fit to battle, so I don't want to risk traveling,"

"There's a contest in a little over two weeks," Iwaizumi said, "I was planning on staying here for a week to challenge the gym, and then I was going to head back to see my parents," Iwaizumi quickly thought it he was going to regret his decision, but he liked Oikawa. Sure he could be annoying, but human company would be nice, "would you like to join us?"

Oikawa looked at him, surprised, "really?"

"Yeah, I'm headed that way anyway. You can stay with us,"

"I get to meet your parents?!" 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi laughed at his expression, he was so excited.

"I have to pack my best contest clothes," he said, "I have to pack everything!" He looked like he was in deep thought, "how long will we be staying in Mossdeep?"

"I was planning to leave when I defeated the gym. But no more than a week since it'll take us a week to get back. Where do you live?"

"On the other side of Mossdeep, right in front of the space center. You can stay with me since I'll be staying with you and your family. Wait, I get to see Nike! Up close!"

Oikawa called back all his Pokemon, except Ribbon, "let's go to my house!" He announced and started to trudge through the sand towards the city. Ribbon used the ribbon like features on his neck and used it to wrap around Oikawa's arm.

"Come on Ribbon, we have to figure out what we're gonna do!"

Iwaizumi chuckled to himself as he saw Oikawa running through the sand. He picked up all their food containers and called back his own Pokemon and was about to run to catch up to his new friend when Belle nudged his arm and laid down.

"You sure?" He asked her. She nodded and gestured for him to climb on. He threw his leg over her back and held on tight to her mane without pulling too hard. When he was secure, she stood up. She walked slowly at first, and then gradually started to run faster. Oikawa was already at the edge of town when they caught up to him.

He smiled wide when he saw Iwaizumi on Belle, "that's a good look for you, Iwa-chan," he said.

Iwaizumi laughed, the adrenaline from riding such a fast and strong Pokemon coursed through his veins, "thanks,"

Oikawa pointed straight ahead, "my house is that way, only house after the space center," 

Iwaizumi reached the house much faster since all Belle wanted to do was run. Ribbon ran alongside them, leaving Oikawa behind. 

He finally caught up to them, huffing an puffing, trying to catch his breath, "not, fair," he said between breaths. 

Iwaizumi laughed as he slid off Belle, "sorry, she's excited,"

Oikawa waved his hand, "it's okay. She deserves her fun," he stood up straight and rummaged through his pockets, "I forgot my keys," 

Ribbon jumped over the fence into the backyard.

"Where's he going?"

"This isn't the first time I lock myself out," Oikawa said as way of an answer. The door opened and Ribbon stood there happily, walking back inside. 

"Thanks, Ribbon," Oikawa called out as he disappeared into another room, "unfortunately Belle is now too big and can't come inside,"

Belle whimpered, but Iwaizumi promised to go outside as soon as he could. Ribbon came out of the room with a big blue ball between her ribbons and went outside.

"Ribbon should entertain her for a while. She has a lot of energy so I'm glad she has someone to play with now,"

Oikawa let him take a shower first and when the two were fresh and had eaten, Oikawa walked Iwaizumi to the Pokemon center so he could have his Pokemon looked after. 

Nurse Joy was nice and they made small talk as she examined his Pokemon, "they're in great shape. I'm taking it you'll be battling the Twins? You know it's a double battle, right?"

Iwaizumi actually didn't know that, and Oikawa explained it to him, "you use two Pokemon at a time, instead of just one. It makes the battle more intense since you have more you have to focus on,"

Iwaizumi had seen a double battle once before and even watching it was intense. He never thought he would be in one himself. 

"Oh," he said, maybe he wasn't ready for a double battle, he had never used any of his Pokemon together.

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan," Oikawa patted his back, "my Pokemon and I will help you. And in return, you can help us with our contest,"

The plan was set, as soon as they left and thanked Nurse Joy, they headed to the beach again, but this time they stayed close to Oikawa's house. All their Pokemon were let out again, happy to see their new friends. 

"The gym specializes in Psychic types, but Liza's Lunatone and Tate's Solrock are Psychic/ Rock. I would suggest Gyarados since water is effective against Rock," Oikawa offered. 

Iwaizumi knew he wanted to use Belle, this is the reason she had chosen to evolve after all. But if they were also Rock types, then the fire and normal moves Belle knew would not be effective. And if Belle got hit with a rock move, it would be super effective. Luckily Iwaizumi had a trick up his sleeve and a move he had taught Belle with a TM.

"Oh! And the rule of three Pokemon still stands," Oikawa added.

Iwaizumi nodded his head. That was all very solid information. Gyarados, and Belle, were his strongest Pokemon. But he didn't know who the last pick should be from Cobalt, Emerald, and Ursa, and Hornet.

In the end he chose Cobalt because he was always there when Iwaizumi was in a pinch, and a fighting type would be useful against Rock types. 

They battled against Pirouette and Ribbon. Gyarados and Belle worked surprisingly well together. They didn't get in each others way but they were both quite fast. 

Belle seemed to be having the time of her life battling, and it made Iwaizumi smile to see his Pokemon so happy. Pirouette was the true challenge of the battle since she was a psychic type, and she proved to be quite strong when it came to battling Belle. But Iwaizumi knew better than to rely on only one Pokemon for a battle. 

"You should consider using them as a pair," Oikawa suggested, "they're doing great right now but Solrock and Lunatone battle as one, your Pokemon are battling as two individuals side by side,"

Iwaizumi thought for a moment. That was a very good point, until now he had been having them attack separately, but if they worked together, they could enhance each other's moves and help be more effective. 

They ended up having to go back to Nurse Joy so she could heal their Pokemon. She reminded them to stock up on Potions and items at the Pokemart, so that's where Oikawa and Iwaizumi headed to next. 

One of Oikawa's Pokéballs started to shake, as soon as they left the Pokemart which surprised Iwaizumi.

"It's just Mirage. There's an underwater cave he calls home," he patted the Pokéballs, "don't worry, baby, I'll let you out when we get closer to home,"

"Is that where him and Gyarados disappeared to when we were training?" When it had been Gyarados' turn to train, Iwaizumi had to stand by the water and call out for him for five minutes before the two surfaced. And Gyarados did not look happy. He didn't even pay attention to any commands. It wasn't until Oikawa had 'casually' mentioned that Mirage was impressed by strong Pokemon that Gyarados finally started to listen. 

"Yeah, I think our Pokemon are in love," Oikawa giggled. 

They let Gyarados and Mirage out into the sea by Oikawa's house, and the two dove underwater. They went back to Oikawa's house where they had dinner and Oikawa pulled out the futon. 

The next two days were spent with intensive training for Iwaizumi's Pokemon. All of them. They woke up early and jogged around the island (or in Gyarados' case, swim). Iwaizumi had them do the exercises he had specialized for each of them and fed them healthy and protein rich foods. He always took very good care of his Pokemon and made sure they were in top shape, but the last couple of days had been relaxing beach days and they needed to get back on track.

The second morning they were there, Oikawa had caught up to Iwaizumi before he left for guys morning run and told him he would be headed over to Shoal Cave to let Mamoswine spent some time in the Ice Cavern. 

"I like to take Abby whenever the cave isn't flooded or else we can't get to the Ice Cavern inside the cave," Oikawa explained.

"How do you know it's not flooded?"

"I have a friend who likes to spend his days in the cave and he always lets me know so I can take Abby,"

Iwaizumi decided to tag along, he figured they could get some training done in the cave. Iwaizumi rode on Gyarados and Oikawa on Mirage, the two Pokemon happy to see each other.

Iwaizumi called back Gyarados since he wouldn’t be able to be in the cave, and called out the rest of his Pokemon so they could walk with them. 

"Ok guys, we're here to train, so-,"

"Wow Iwa-chan, you're like Surge,"

Iwaizumi didn't like being compared to the militaristic electric gym leader from Kanto, and he frowned, "no I'm not,"

"Then lighten up,"

"But I want to win,"

"You will,"

It was the fourth day Iwaizumi was there and he woke up knowing he was ready.  
They had breakfast and then Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked over to the gym. Iwaizumi was determined to win this battle. 

Liza and Tate introduced themselves and explained the rules of their double battle gym to Iwaizumi. Then, sure enough, they called out Solrock and Lunatone.

Belle and Gyarados came out first. The logical thing to do would have been to have Gyarados use Surf, but that could potentially hurt Belle too hard, so Iwaizumi had him use Hydro Pump against Solrock and Belle used Extreme Speed on Lunatone, knocking it next to Solrock and into Hydro Pump's way. Solrock was able to dodge most of the attack, only one of his spikes being hit by the water, but Lunatone crashed into the back of the stadium from the impact.

"Belle, use Sunny Day!" Iwaizumi called out, he could hear Oikawa cheering for them from the sidelines, but he had to will himself to ignore him so he could concentrate. But the support was amazing, he never had someone close to him root for him so hard. 

Belle roared and the sun grew stronger. Lunatone and Solrock seemed to team up against Gyarados, since he was the biggest threat. Iwaizumi smirked, of course they wouldn't pay attention to Belle, the fire type. Gyarados roared and dodged some moves, but Solrock used Psychic, lifting him up and then throwing him down. But if Gyarados had anything, he had endurance, and he was getting up time after time. 

The battle was difficult some times, Lunatone and Solrock were fast and able to dodge many of the super effective moves. Gyarados and Belle were becoming tired. He knew one more super effective hit on their opponents is all they needed, they would win, and he wanted to finish the battle now. 

"Work together!" 

Iwaizumi was focused but he caught those words and they reminded him of the advice Oikawa had given him.

"Belle, jump on Gyarados' tail!" his two Pokemon seemed surprised by it, but did as they were told. 

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump on Solrock! Belle, Solar Beam on Lunatone!"

"Dodge!" Liza and Tate called out together, but it was too late.

Iwaizumi's Pokemon roared and their moves synced, they spun around each other as they headed towards their targets and hit both of them head on. The smoke cleared, Lunatone and Solrock laid fainted. 

"The challenger, Iwaizumi Hajime, has won the battle!" Everyone cheered. Iwaizumi ran to his Pokemon and hugged them both. Liza and Tate called back their Pokemon and went to congratulate him. Oikawa ran to Iwaizumi him, hugging him hard.

"That was amazing! I didn't know Belle knew Solar Beam!"

"I bought a TM a while back and taught it to her, never really hard a chance to use it in a real battle," Iwaizumi said, proud of his Pokemon for winning.

After Iwaizumi received his badge, the two headed to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was glad to hear Iwaizumi's successful gym battle and made them promise to stop by before they left for the journey back to Fallarbor.

When they made it back to Oikawa's the two crashed onto the couch, talking about the battle. 

"That was so amazing!! And using Sunny Day so that Belle didn't have to wait to charge up was genius!!" Oikawa praised, "they were so focused on the obvious threat, they completed ignored Belle!" Oikawa went on and on about how great they all did. 

Iwaizumi just laughed at his praise, enjoying the way Oikawa's eyes lit up as he recounted the battle. 

"It was beautiful, by the way," he said when his energy started to die down a bit, "For a second I forgot I was watching a battle and not a contest. The way Hydro Pump and Solar Beam swirled together," he sighed, "they're was something magical about it,"

Iwaizumi nudged their shoulders together, "feel free to adapt it to fit your contest,"

Oikawa stiffened, "my contest!"

Iwaizumi laughed as he shot up the couch and ran to his room.

A ringing sound filled the room.

"Is that mine or yours?" Oikawa asked, peaking his head out the door, a shiny purple jacket in his hands.

"It's mine?"

Iwaizumi answered the Pokenav, his mom and dad appeared on the screen, "hi sweetie!" His mom called out, "we heard you won yourself the Mind Badge!"

"Oh my god," Iwaizumi heard from behind him, "I can't believe it,"

Iwaizumi internally groaned, Oikawa was about to fan girl.

"Is that Oikawa Tooru?" Iwaizumi's dad asked.

Oikawa looked stunned, his mouth open but no words coming out.

"Yeah, it is," Iwaizumi answered for him, "how do you know him?"

"We saw the contest in Lilycove from last month on TV!" His mother answered.

"Tooru is very talented," his dad said. 

A strange noise came out of Oikawa's throat, kind of like a gasp but it cut off halfway through. 

Iwaizumi ignored him, "well as it turns out, I've been staying with Oikawa, and he's actually accompanying me to Fallarbor to participate in the contest,"

"That's great news!" 

His parents then went on and on telling them to be careful and to make sure they have all the proper items and supplies and were to glad to hear the pair decided they would be leaving the next afternoon.

"We want to make it to Lilycove before it starts to get dark out," Iwaizumi told them. 

They agreed that was a great idea and told them to get to bed so that could head out early.

"Is that how you're going to be when we get to Fallarbor? You're going to have to talk to them you know," Iwaizumi told Oikawa, turning around on the couch to look at him.

Oikawa still didn't acknowledge Iwaizumi, he dropped the jacket he was holding, "I'm going to need a new contest outfit,"

"Will you have time?"

Oikawa nodded, "I have a friend who lives in Mauville, he usually makes my outfits. How long will it take us to get to Mauville?"

"4 days probably,"

"Perfect," Oikawa grabbed his Pokenav and rounded the corner. He called someone and held the nav in front of him.

"This better be important," a voice said once the call was answered. Iwaizumi leaned over to see a pinkish haired guy about their age, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked sleepy, which would explain why he was in bed, another person's arm thrown over his chest, "I was sleeping,"

"Lazy," Oikawa said, "I need a new contest outfit. I'm going to enter the Fallarbor contest and meet my The Iwaizumi Dazzling Couple. So I have to dazzle them,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, I know them," the owner of the random arm said. 

The voice made Iwaizumi freeze before he processed who the voice belonged to, "Matsukawa?!"

"Huh?" The arm moved until the rest of the person came into view. And sure enough it was Iwaizumi's life long friend, bushy eyebrows and all, "hey Iwaizumi! Makki, that's their son! The Iwaizumi Dazzling Couple's son! I know him!"

"That's hot," Oikawa's friend said, before the Pokenav fell to the side and iwaizumi and Oikawa could hear the sounds from their kisses.

"Oh my god Makki!"Oikawa squealed, "we'll be in Mauville in four days so have my outfit ready by then,"

"If we manage to get out of bed," he responded.

"Matsukawa," Iwaizumi said, "I'll give you all the Lumiose Galettes I have if you let him work,"

Matsukawa picked up the nah, "I got you Iwaizumi," 

"I can't believe that's all it takes for you to leave me high and dry,"

The Pokenav fell again and they could hear Matsukawa mumbling something to Hanamaki, then the two were back, devilish smiles on their faces, "okay, we're gonna marathon before we get started," Hanamaki said, before turning off the Pokenav.

"We didn't need to know that," Oikawa said, making a face, "hey, why didn't you tell your parents about Belle?"

"I want it to be a surprise," Iwaizumi stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, to the bay window Oikawa had. He laid a hand on Belle's who's head was resting in the windowsill. It had become Belle's favorite place when they were home, she could still be inside without actually being inside. But a couple nights when outside wasn't too cold, Iwaizumi had taken his sleeping bag outside and feel asleep with her. 

Tonight didn't appear to be one of those nights, Oikawa grabbed him by the shirt sleeve, "we're sharing my bed for the night, we need a good night's sleep on an actual bed so we're ready for our journey,"

"I can sleep with Belle,"

"We'll both be sleeping with her soon enough. Let's just enjoy the bed for one last night, yeah?" Tooru hadn't let go and they were already in the room.

Iwaizumi nodded, "ok," he took off his shirt, leaving his shorts on and laid down on the side of the bed not occupied by a sleeping Ribbon, Iwaizumi closed his eyes.

"I thought you would need more convincing," he could hear Oikawa moving around the room.

"I do miss sleeping on a bed, and Belle will be okay,"

"Ribbon, baby?" Oikawa's voice was closer, but softer. Iwaizumi opened his eyes to see Oikawa leaning next to the bed, his hand running down Ribbon's back, "will you go sleep with Belle and keep her company?"

"Syl," she meowed, standing up and enjoying Oikawa's pets for a bit more before she jumped out the bed.

"Can I confess something Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said, once the lights were off and he was in bed.

"Yeah,"

"I've never actually camped,"

"What?" Iwaizumi turned to him, not actually believing it, "how is that possible?"

"Well I mean, my parents still live in Slateport so I stay with them. And when I visit Makki I stay with him. When I do contests in Lilycove, I can usually make it back home before it gets dark or I just stay at the hotel. I've only ever been to those cities,"

"But how? Didn't you ever take trips in school?" 

"Yeah, the first one we went to was when I was seven and I got so scared before it even grew dark that my teacher had to call my dad to pick me up, and I just never went again,"

"Ok, well we could probably manage if we stay at a Pokemon Center. It will probably work, except we'll have to camp out before we get to Fallarbor because there's no way we could make it from Mauville in one day," Iwaizumi thought out loud.

"No Iwa-chan. Don't change you're plan just because of me. I want to camp, I trust you. It's just that I thought you should know because to be completely honest I'm a little scared,"

"There's no reason to be scared," Iwaizumi assured him, he laid on his side, facing Oikawa, "Belle will be with us the while time and she's very strong, even more so now so there's nothing to worry about,"

"I'm still nervous. I don't know how to camp,"

"Hmm," Iwaizumi thought for a moment, hoping to come up with an idea, "ok so if we leave a little earlier, we could probably make it to the Pokemon Safari a few hours before sundown, I have a friend who works there, and he's let me camp out there before. We can use it kind of as our practice run since it's really safe in there. All the Pokemon are very docile and I'll be able to teach you the basics of camping, how to start a fire, pitch a tent, all that stuff,"

Oikawa smiled wide, and it made Iwaizumi smile, "really Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah, it'll be okay," Iwaizumi found Oikawa's hand under the covers and gave it a squeeze.

He was about to let go but Oikawa squeezed his hand harder, "do you mind if I, we, uh," even in the dark, Iwaizumi could see Oikawa blushing.

Iwaizumi squeezed his hand again, rubbing his thumb across the back of Oikawa's hand, "yeah," the other's face seemed to soften as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks Iwa," he said softly, his voice already drifting.

"Goodnight Oikawa,"

**Author's Note:**

> *I made the gym system to reflect that of the what I gathered it was like from Pokemon Origins. Basically, depending on the skill level of your Pokemon, the gym leader chooses their Pokemon accordingly so they don't completely over/ under power the challenger. I also made it so that Liza and Tate's gym was a double battle gym because that's something I had personally wished for in the games when they were remade. Also, I made it a rule that each gym leader only uses two Pokemon in a standard single battle and the competitor is allowed three. 
> 
> * Gay Pokemon, cause why not? Animals don't have a sense of sexuality, so why should Pokemon.
> 
> *I headcannon the setters as all contest coordinators. 
> 
> *I started writing this before the new games were released and that's why Alola is mentioned but there are no Alolan Pokemon, I didn't really know much about them so I didn't include them. I started out with Rowlet and named him Keiji (after Akaashi, of course!) what starters did you guys chose?
> 
> *I've started a couple other fics about haikyuu characters with Pokemon and there will be a sequel to this that's Oikawa's POV and focuses on their journey to Fallarbor and the contest. That being said I do hope to make this a series but I don't know when the next fic will be out (I am out of school so I should have more time- but I work retail and it's the holidays so we'll see)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
